


Avengers HQ has nice showers

by Wakwan101



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 80s/90s girl Carol, Alien Strap-On, Belly piercing, Bets, Carol knows how to use her powers in bed, Doggy Style, Endgame and infinity war didn’t happen, F/F, Femdom, I wanna work MJ in here somehow but I’m not sure how, Lesbian Carol Danvers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Sex, Multi-Part, Natasha likes being well groomed, Natasha thinks she’s straight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, She’s not, Smut, Strap-Ons, Super powered sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voluptuous Black Widow, Zendaya is hot so I’d really enjoy it, merch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakwan101/pseuds/Wakwan101
Summary: When Natasha Romonoff stops being the only female avenger, she discovers that she no longer has the female communal showers to herself. But when she’s actually joined by another woman, she discovers that might not be such a bad thing.





	Avengers HQ has nice showers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! My name is Wakwan101, and this is the first fic 've ever posted! All of my fics are smut, so obviously this one will be. If that's what you're looking for, enjoy!
> 
> All events contained herein are fictitious, and any names or characters used belong to their respective owners. If these events did take place in real life, please send photographic proof to Wakwan101.otherstuff@gmail.com, and I'll be very grateful.
> 
> Enjoy!

Natasha romanoff had always thought that avengers headquarters had nice showers. The complex was massive, so there was plenty to choose from, but the ground floor communal showers were by far the best. The room was the size of a large truck and had multiple shower heads on every wall as well as the roof, and the entire room was filled with steam when the system was on. The pressure was almost like a massage; that was her main reason for loving those particular showers. After a long battle, she wanted nothing more than to have her muscles relaxed, and the showers in her quarters simply weren’t strong enough nor hot enough. 

Having been the only female in the avengers for a long time, Natasha was grateful to have gotten the shower to herself for years. When Scarlet Witch joined the team, Natasha had worried she’d stop being left alone in her special shower, but she shouldn’t have worried; the younger woman preferred to shower alone in her quarters. The team had recently expanded to include a couple of other women: Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, an alien known as Gamora, and the Norse goddess who went by Valkyrie. She was yet to run into either of them in the showers, so she was hopeful that the pair were the same as Scarlet Witch when it came to washing off after a battle.

The fight against doctor doom had been surprisingly brief. Natasha had come back in much worse shape from missions; today she was simply sweaty, and eager to get out of her tight catsuit. The other team members had disappeared quickly after making it back; Cap, Sam and Bucky had all disappeared to the male showers, and the rest of the men to their rooms. Thor had returned to asgard to see if all was well with Valkyrie by his side, and captain marvel, Carol, had for some god forsaken reason gone to work out. 

She made a turn at the back corridor, and walked into the bathroom. The change rooms were smaller than the actual shower room, with a couple of sinks adorning the walls to her left. Her thoughts were still on Carol as she put her shower bag down on one of the benches. The woman seriously liked to work out. One time she had caught her working out when she had gone to the avengers complex’s gym. She’d walked in and seen Carol on the floor, a bar with weights the size of a fridge on either side on her hips, doing hip thrusts into the air. She was easily able to hip thrust a tonne. There was no way for someone to see a woman as attractive as Carol doing that and not have it feel sexual. Natasha immediately turned around and left before she was noticed, cancelling her workout and instead heading straight to the shower for a cold wash to rid herself of the heat forming between her thighs. Natasha was usually a person who thought of sex as solely part of the mission. Having thoughts like that about a teammate was unprecedented.

Natasha pushed Carol from her mind with a sigh. She just wanted to get back to her happy place in the showers and have a relax. She pulled the zipper down on the front of her suit, revealing plenty of her full cleavage, a sight men around the world would kill to see. She slipped her arms out of the suit, shivering as her nipples turned hard as they were exposed to the air. She let the top half of her suit fall loose for a moment, keeping the bottom half on like a tight pair of pants. She turned to the mirror and inspected herself. She was proud of her bust; she was a D cup, and yet continued to be a damn superhero without getting a reduction. She cupped them lightly and struck a pose in the mirror with a smirk. Her hard work was definitely paying off; she looked fantastic.

The door to the room opened, startling the black widow. She threw her right hand across her chest, her left grabbing a gun from her bag and aiming it at the door. In the doorway stood Carol Danvers, dressed in her workout gear; a sports bra and a pair of tight high waisted yoga pants. The blonde’s face broke into a smile.

“Nice to see you too Tasha.” She walked in, her gym bag in tow. Her skin was glistening with sweat, her hair tied up in a ponytail.

“Sorry Carol, showers taken.” Natasha wasn’t happy. She liked her alone time. She put her gun down, but kept her hand over her bust, protecting her modesty. 

“C’mon Tasha, they’re communal showers. We can share, hang out y'know? Have a chat, gossip, it’ll be radical.” Carol cocked her head, looking for Natasha’s permission.

“Did you just say radical?”

“I grew up in the 80s. C’mon Tasha, pleeeease.” Natasha sighed. Without thinking, her eyes fell and she looked over the blonde’s sweaty body, realising just how tight her outfit was hugging her curves. She felt a familiar twang of heat between her legs. This was her alone time! How could she let someone else in with her, let alone the first person to make her horny without her wanting to be in years?

“Fine.” Natasha gave in. Carol squealed. 

“Yay!” As soon as she was given the go ahead, the blonde began to undress. First she pulled her bra over her head, and within moments, Natasha had a view of her bare chest. Her smaller tits were topped with small, brown nipples, that hardened as the air hit them. Natasha averted her eyes. 

“Don’t worry Nat, we’re all girls here. I don’t really care if you see me naked.” She dropped her yoga pants, revealing that beneath it she wore a thong. The underwear was red and blue, with a gold trim, styled like her costume. It was tight and barely there, and featured the captain marvel star on the front. Natasha blushed, something she rarely did. Her eyes flicked over the captains nearly naked form. She also realised the other woman had her belly button pierced with a red gem, a detail she’d never noticed about her until now.

“You’re wearing your own merch? And since when have you had your belly button pierced?”

“Since 1987, and yeah, my own merch. My own slutty merch at that!” The captain laughed. “Cmon, you’ve seen all the crap they sell with your logo on it, surely you’ve considered grabbing some? It’s a good pair of workout underwear, they’re good quality.” Natasha rolled her eyes and turned away, her hand still protecting her modesty. Carol raised an eyebrow.

“Nat, my tits are out, you don’t have to keep covering yours. We’re gonna be naked in the shower anyway.” Natasha didn’t respond. 

“Suit yourself.” The captain said after a moment. Out of the corner of her eye, Natasha saw Carol drop her underwear, stepping out of it as it hit the floor. The blonde made her way to the shower door, naked and yet completely confident, as if she was fully clothed. Nat had to admire it; even as a trained spy, she was still nervous naked.

As Carol walked past, the redhead jumped as she felt a hard smack to her leather class ass. Her eyes widened as the topless blonde walked past her. “See you in there gorgeous.” The blonde said, giving a wink with absolutely no subtlety. She pushed the door forward, and natasha could swear she saw the captain give her ass a wiggle as she walked into the room. A moment later, Natasha heard the sound of the plumbing system start up. Shortly after that, she heard water begin to fill the room Carol was in. She imagined Carol, her blonde hair and naked form glistening, covered in water, washing her hair, washing… elsewhere. She felt a familiar tingle between her thighs. 

With a sigh, Natasha dropped her arm, letting her extreme bust fall free. She briefly considered going upstairs and waiting for Carol to leave. She pushed the thought from her mind. She did well in the last mission, she earned this shower, she wasn’t gonna let some blonde superpowered woman just waltz in and take it. That was far from the main reason behind her peeling her leather suit down, but it was the only one she was willing to admit. She let her catsuit hit the floor, tugging it off her calves and being left naked. She never bothered to wear underwear with it; it’d only get in the way. Her pussy was shaved bare to avoid chafing, a look that suited her. She looked herself over in the mirror.

Psyching herself up, the redhead made her way to the door, and pushed it open. She was greeted with the sight of Carol, water cascading over her from every direction, running her hands through her soapy hair, her legs posed like a model and her breasts shown off for Natasha to enjoy. The redhead wouldn’t dare admit she enjoyed the sight of course. She averted her eyes, making her way to the opposite side of the room to that which Carol was in. Carol finally opened her eyes and noticed her, and her eyes flicked over Natasha’s naked form, resting on her ass. She bit her lip. That is a fantastic ass. Natasha grabbed some shampoo, mounted on the wall, and began to lather up her hair.

“How nice are these showers?” Said carol, turning back around. “I could spend hours in here.”

“They’re even nicer when you’ve got them to yourself.” Natasha let the water cascade over her head, taking the soap suds with it and letting them wash down over her back, down the curve of her ass, all the way down her legs, before finally hitting the floor. 

“Aw, come on Tasha! Don’t you like the company? I know I’m not complaining about having the company of a sexy ginger spy!”

Natasha looked over her shoulder. Carol was facing away from her, her ass on full display. She had to admit, it was hard to dislike the blonde when she had an ass like that. It was smaller, but firmer than hers. Of course, she just had to respect the effort that went into it. That was all.

“Well, I guess the company is nice. You’re lucky you have a nice ass.” Carol spun around, and Natasha quickly looked away. 

“I just, uh, mean-“

“Are you checking me out Tasha?!” Carol said with a grin. 

“Of course not. I just… admire how you work out. What do you do to get your butt that toned?” Carol smirked, before turning back around. She thought Natasha was a guy only sort of girl, but she was starting to think she might just be able to turn her. 

“A whole lot of squats. With weights, without weights, go crazy. Weighted hip thrusts help too.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ve… I’ve seen you doing your hip thrusts.” Carol looked over her shoulder again. “I do a lot of squats though, I’ve got that part down pat.” Informed Natasha. Carol’s eyes glanced downwards.

“I can tell.” Carol smirked, her eyes on Natasha’s ass. Natasha looked back, and saw carols eyes as they explored her butt. Her eyes shot back up and met Natasha’s, and then she broke into a grin. 

“Ok, you got me.” She threw her hands up. “It is an absolutely fantastic ass though.” Natasha frowned, before turning back to the wall.

“Yeah… likewise.” She said, slightly confused as to the fact that she was getting flirty with captain marvel. The corner of Carol’s mouth tugged upwards, before she turned back to face the opposite wall.

“So Nat, got a boyfriend?” 

“Not currently?”

“A girl like you, single? No way. What about a girlfriend?” Natasha paused for a second.

“Carol… I’m not gay. I’m into guys.”

“I’m sure you are.” Carol spun around, and took a step towards Natasha. 

“You don’t sound like you think I am.”

“Oh no, it’s just, well… I could convert you in 30 seconds.”

Natasha looked over her shoulder, and was greeted by the sight of Carol’s wet, nude body. Her eyes ran over it, down between her legs. Below Carol’s piercing sat a small blonde landing strip, the faintest bit of well groomed hair adorning her. So the carpet matches the drapes.

“Bullshit you could.” Natasha said. Her voice was shaky. She barely believed herself. 

“In fact…” Carol took another step closer. Natasha inhaled deeply, but stood her ground. “Five bucks says I could do it in 10.”

“No.”

“10 bucks.”

“No.”

Carol took another step closer to Natasha, and then another. Her tits pressed into Natasha’s back, her hips against her ass. With a smirk, she slipped her arms under Natasha’s, and grabbed her tits, one in each hand. She slowly began to massage them, and she let out the slightest of groans. She leaned up and ran her lips over Natasha’s ear. Natasha tried to pretend it didn’t feel fantastic. Carol’s hands were unnaturally warm, and seemed to hum with electricity. Carol’s voice dropped to a whisper.

“Alright then… I bet you a transfusion of my blood that with one swipe of my tongue I could make you like girls. Just one lick, and if you’re not a fan, I’ll turn you into a super soldier just like cap. But, if i win, and you do love it, which you will… we fuck. Hard.”

“...You can do that?”

“How do you think I got my super strength? I wasn’t born kree.”

Natasha pondered the offer for a moment. Her breathing was getting shallow, a heat moving down from her tits and coming to rest in her throbbing clit. She knew she should just say no, and disappear up to her room. 

“Alright. One lick.”

Carol’s mouth widened into a grin. “Yes! You won’t regret this Natasha, I promise you.” The blonde grabbed the black widow and spun her around, and, grabbing the back of her neck, quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss. Natasha’s eyes widened as the softest lips she had ever kissed ran over hers, thrumming with electricity. The captain didn’t even realise she’d just been her first kiss with a girl. 

Natasha broke the kiss, their foreheads still pressed together. “That.. that wasn’t part of the deal…” Natasha said breathlessly. Carol smirked

“Then stop me.”

Carol leaned in and kissed Natasha again, this time deepening the kiss. Natasha opened her mouth instinctively, allowing Carol access to explore her mouth with her tongue. Carol did just that, and their tongues began to mingle, Carol’s asserting dominance in moments. Carol’s hands found their way to Natasha’s hips, and Natasha’s arms responded by wrapping around the captains neck. Their tits pressed together, their mouths intertwined in a passionate kiss.

Carol broke the kiss. She smirked at Natasha.

“Someone’s enjoying themselves.” She leaned in, this time kissing Natasha’s neck. Natasha looked up to allow her access. She began to kiss downwards, over her neck. She made her way down to Natasha’s tits, and once she got to them, she flicked her tongue of her nipple. Natasha groaned, and Carol responded by biting down lightly, prompting Natasha to tangle her hands in Carol’s wet hair. Carol smirked. She adored the feeling of the redheads hands in her hair.

Carol continued to kiss lower and lower, down over Natasha’s abs, and eventually, she fell to her knees. Natasha bit her lip, her hand still in Carol’s hair. Carol gave her a grin. 

“You’re gonna need to spread your legs for me gorgeous.” Natasha silently complied, stepping left and right in the same way a soldier would to move to be at ease. Carol smiled as the world’s sexiest spy revealed her delicious looking pussy, shaved bare and ready to eat.

“Such a good girl, spreading your legs for me. This isn’t the last time you’re gonna do what I tell you tonight.” Natasha pretended she didn’t feel her already wet pussy get wetter. 

“Just one lick.” Said Natasha. The blonde smirked. 

“Of course! Just one little lick.”

Carol looked up into Natasha’s eyes, and as Natasha watched, she saw the captain’s body begin to glow. Electricity seemed to thrum through her, her eyes faintly glowing. Her smile grew to a grin, and then she opened her mouth. Her tongue began to glow, light traveling through the veins. Carol leaned in, and flicked her tongue over Natasha’s clit. A jolt of electricity hit Natasha’s clit as Carol siphoned her powers into the spy’s body. 

Natasha came. Hard.

“Fuck, Carol!” Her back arched as the super powered blonde turned her into a moaning mess. She held Carol’s face against her as she came, her hips thrusting against her. Her body began to shake, and her eyes rolled back into her head. It was the most mind numbing orgasm she had ever experienced. 

Carol happily smirked as the redhead came. She’d learned to use her powers like that years ago, but this was by far the best reaction she’d ever had to it. She reached around and held onto Natasha’s ass as the redhead continued to grind into her face in ecstasy. It was a good thing she did too, because a moment later, Natasha’s legs gave out. Carol held her up with ease, her superpowers assisting to hold the gorgeous spy up by her ass. Natasha slowly began to support herself again, standing up, panting hard.

“Do… d-do that again.” The redhead said breathlessly, tugging. 

“You sure? That’s your one lick, you’re mine for the night if you want more.”

“Do. That. Again.” The redhead grumbled.

“Hmm.” Carol grinned, looking up at her. “I don’t know. I think if you want it that bad, you should beg.” Natasha’s mouth dropped.

“I am not begging!”

“Fine then, I’ll leave.”

“Wait!” Natasha cried. Carol smirked up at her, licking her lips almost like a predator.

“Please. Please do that again Carol. I want, I need you to eat me out.”

“That’s more like it.” Carol hooked her arms under Natasha’s legs, each hand grabbing one of her ass cheeks, and lifted her. Natasha squealed as Carol stood up, her legs coming to rest on Carol’s shoulders. Carol took a couple of steps forward, and Natasha felt her back press against the wall. Natasha gripped Carol’s hair tight, but it didn’t matter; the blonde wasn’t going to let the spy fall. She smiled up at Natasha.

“It’s much easier from this angle.” The blonde told her. Natasha felt her breathing get more rapid, and yet, she liked it. Being held up so easily was not only hot, but the nerves created by the risk of falling only added to how turned on she was. Falling was hardly likely given Carol’s strength, yet it still only served to make her wetter. 

Carol leaned in and began to eat her out. Instead of making her cum instantly this time, Carol slowly worked over her. Her tongue was warm and almost seemed to vibrate with power, but she didn’t release any. Natasha groaned, her hands both tangling in Carol’s hair. Carol started low, teasing her lower lips, before slowly making her way up to Natasha’s clit. The small bud was eager after the stimulation it had gotten before, so Natasha cried out when Carol swirled her tongue over it. She started to draw circles on the redheads clit. Natasha moaned her name, her hands tangling in the blonde hair at her crotch. Carol flicked her eyes up, watching the redhead enjoy herself with a smirk on her face. 

With her right hand staying on Natasha’s ass to hold her up with ease, Carol’s left hand found its way to her pussy. Natasha didn’t notice until one of her fingers slipped into her, too lost in her own pleasure to realise. She arched her back as one of Carol’s fingers entered her, and then another. After a few slow, steady thrusts, a third finger joined, stretching Natasha out more than she expected. She really was warming up to this girl on girl thing.

“Carol, fuck… I’m getting close.” Natasha moaned. Carol didn’t respond, instead upping the pace of her fingers inside Natasha. Sure enough, after a few more thrusts Natasha arched her back, her fingers tangling in Carol’s blonde hair as an orgasm washed over her. The blonde kept the pace up, Natasha riding her orgasm out on Carol’s face. 

Natasha finally came back down, breathless and still moaning. Carol remover her fingers from the redhead’s tight opening, her hands moving to her ass to slowly lower her down. Natasha was lowered down to standing against the wall, her arms wrapping around the other woman’s neck lazily. Carol smiled, her hands resting on Nat’s hips. Natasha’s eyes found hers through hooded eyelids.

“That was… wow.” Natasha’s voice was quiet and husky. Carol leaned in and pressed a kiss to the redhead’s lips lazily.

“You taste quite good.” Quipped Carol. Natasha smirked at that. 

“Well seeing as how well acquainted you are with how I taste, I think I should probably get to know how you do.” She said, leaning into the whole ‘trying girl on girl sex’ thing. Carol shook her head.

“Nuh uh. I’ve got a surprise.” Carol gave her another kiss, before breaking contact with the spy. She began to head towards the door.

“Trust me, you’ll like it!” Carol said over her shoulder, a grin on her face. Natasha cocked an eyebrow at her, but didn’t say a word as her new lover disappeared out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked, leave a kudos, a review, and follow me for more stories like this one! I've got a lot in the pipeline. If you want to get in contact, feel free to send an email to Wakwan101.otherstuff@gmail.com. This one isn't done; more chapters coming soon!


End file.
